Valentine's Day Event 2012
The Valentine's Day Event 2012 was a Gaia Online event. Overview The event involved sending Valentine cards; for each card sent users could receive gold and event items. Gaia NPC could also be sent cards and would 'reply' with a photograph. A Valentine's Day forum and Flash Hangout was created to mingle with friends and new people. And NPC:Diedrich posted in the forum to give love advice. Occupants Listed *NPC:Edmund *NPC:Nicolae *NPC:Brennivin *NPC:Ian and NPC:Rufus the Cat *NPC:Liam *NPC:Cresento *NPC:Rina *NPC:Moira *NPC:Sasha *NPC:Vanessa *NPC:Sam *NPC:Ruby Unlisted *Carl the Elk *NPC:Diedrich *NPC:Johnny K. Gambino (memorial) *NPC:Stein Event timeline * Feb 07 - Valentine themed Avatar Cards. * Feb 10 - Announcement of event ** Header link to event forum; Wing Sticker becomes active. * Feb 17 - Event ended Event conclusion Work In Progress Event Items Gaia NPC Items Listed NPC Valentine. * * * * * * * * * * * * Unlisted NPC Valentine. * * * * Other Items * * Sending 10 PMs rewarded 100 Gold ** 025 PMs = 250 gold ** 050 PMs = 500 gold ** 100 PMs = 1,000 gold ** 150 PMs = 1,500 gold ** 200 PMs = Valentine 2k12 ** 250 PMs = 100 gold ** 300 PMs = 100 gold Gaia Shop Items >Map:ShopName * Gallery Vday2k12 whatshotmodule homepage bkgd.jpg|Whats hot module, Valentine 2012 Vday2k12 whatshotmodule homepage thumb.jpg|Valentine 2012 icon Vday2k12 vday header2012.png|Valentine 2012 header Vday2k12 vday wingsticker.png|Valentine wing sticker Vday2k12 bg landing.png|Event page background Vday2k12 valentines2k11 forumbg3.png|Background, Valentine 2012 Vday2k12 pm npc cupid.jpg|Anonymous PM's by delivered by NPC Cupid Vday2k12 paper texture.png|Paper texture Vday2k12 love hotline diedrich question.png|Fat NPC Diedrich Vday2k12 love hotline answer edit.png|ditto Vday2k12 gif Megalomaniac.gif|gif Megalomaniac, the monster band Gif megalomaniac.gif|gif Megalomaniac, the monster band w/transparency Vday2k12 Valentine2012 ianrufus.png‎|A valentine from NPC Ian and Rufus the Cat! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 moira.png|A valentine from NPC Moira! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 sasha.png‎|A valentine from NPC Sasha! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 edmund.png|A valentine from NPC Edmund! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 liam.png|A valentine from NPC Liam! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 ruby.png|A valentine from NPC Ruby! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 vanessa.png‎|A valentine from NPC Vanessa! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 sam.png‎|A valentine from NPC Sam! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 nicolae.png‎|A valentine from NPC Nicolae! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 rina.png‎|A valentine from NPC Rina! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 brennivin.png‎|A valentine from NPC Brennivin! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 cresento.png|A valentine from NPC Cresento! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 diedrich.png|A valentine from NPC Diedrich! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 carl.png|A valentine from NPC Carl the Elk! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 gambino.png|A valentine from NPC Gambino! Vday2k12 Valentine2012 stein.png|A valentine from NPC Stein! Additional info Site feedback As Valentine is a minor event, the reviews for the event were mixed. It was liked for its simplicity, but there was feedback pointing out that, that was the events weak point in comparison to last years Valentine's day. And the amount of PMs to send to receive the single event item did not match the amount of time spent on the event. When it came to PMs from anonymous users, there was feedback to opt-out receiving private messages, due to the event's feature being able to bypass the user setting of 'not receive anonymous pms', however it did block those who had their PMs to 'friends only'. The highlight of the event was the flash space featuring Megalomaniac, despite the lagging. The music was complimented as well. Trivia * The flash space for the event featured the monster band Megalomaniac along with original music. ** The gif animation was a collaboration between Kichigai M, PRlSM, and Reapersun, based on the original design from o_8. (See) Tumblr: fyeahgaiaartists * Unlisted NPC names were not on the drop down menu but it was possible to send PMs to these NPC and receive a response.'' * While Gaia shopkeepers were involved, NPC Josie was not a choice from the drop menu nor was she with the unlisted NPC. * This is the first event to involve use of a CAPTCHA; done to slow down spamming when sending letters to friends and NPC. * This is the first event to have subforum created specifically for Gaians who like to send anonymous gifts to one another. The popularity of sending gifts during events gradually grew during 2011, this resulted in much of the event forum being overwhelmed with 'Thank You Anon' and 'Please come here Anon' threads. References External links * Landing page - https://www.gaiaonline.com/event/valentines2012 Announcement forum * * Event forum * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/valentines-2012/f.819/ * * * * Forum - http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/anons/f.827/ * Staff notices * Category:Valentine's Day Event